tales_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Zorthenport
Zorthenport, Also known mostly as Villain The First, Or The Creator Of Chaos 'is the main protagonist of Scratch. He was the administrator of cartoon worlds, game worlds, anime worlds, story worlds and movie worlds. president of Austzorth Public, and the leader of the Alien Human Containment Bionic Military. He was also the true ruler of the observable universe. He had been planning new pure evil plans lately for years to make Earth into a alien exoplanet called Zorth-15a full of alien life. And he was the most colossal titan in the world. It was his titan, The Overworld Titan. Zorthenport drastically turned from a intelligent kid to a offensive villainous dictator because of how obsessively smart of his power is. Zorthenport is colossally old at the total age of 114. He's completely genocidal and pure evil, Because he was also an terrorist causing treason to other universes for his security of extraterrestrial life and his evil organization, Trying to make humanity extinct so Earth will be his alien exoplanet called Zorth-15a. Zorthenport was also an Titan Shifter that started him going to his time machine and traveled way back to the year 854, He took the titan serum and instantly injected himself. And he was turned into a Pure Titan. His titan ran to Reiner Braun and ate him with a violent chomp, stealing the Armored Titan power. Zorthenport is also the leader of the The Fuckzeros. Zorthenport is such a unkillable god because he is a zorth, And Zorthes cannot die. He is a omnipresent villain that can destroy any world that he is a master of, Even a universe or the whole multiverse. Zorthenport was known as being a communist offending wars and battles with his strong powers, abilities and weapons to defeat a enemies behind in Siberia. People around the world were colossally scared of him because they cannot kill Zorthenport and how strong he is, Even aliens on other worlds of the observable universe were scared of him too. Zorthenport later than killed more than quadrillion people, animals, creatures and aliens upon his complete monstrous plans and missions. Zorthenport's most evil action that he will do is to stop heroism. Also, He has needs to defeat Eren Yeager and his friends and allies. Zorthenport was made by YossonXD. Forms Human Form Zorthenport's human form is very similar to Gross From ''Attack On Titan. But with grey skin, purple eyes, and red clothes resembling as Gross. He's like that because Zorthenport is a sergeant of the Alien Human Containment Bionic Military. He has a human form because of a mission disguising a bit like Gross facing from the soldiers of Marley. Former Titan Form Zorthenport's former titan form is extremely colossal, very related to the Armored Titan, His armor parts of his body is green. His eyes are rare white and his eyes are slant like he's sleepy. He changed his titan form to another phrase because he doesn't like it. Phrase 2 Titan Zorthenport's second phrase on his titan form. He turned from his normal titan form into a colossal volcanic monster having his titan's skin made out of stone. The unusual fact about Zorthenport's second phrase titan form is it has an atmosphere mostly made out of carbon dioxide and fiery gas. Zorthenport's second phrase titan form is extremely hot that a person will scorch above his titan's atmosphere. Infinity God Zorthenport's infinity god form is used for raising all of his powers into a legendary weapon turning him into a god of powers. Zorthenport's eyes will turn purple with extreme electricity made of lightning and toxin. Zorthenport uses this form to kill a enemy faster and possible within' raising powers. Timeline *'1905: '''Zorthenport was born in Jacksonville on December 13th *'1910: 'Zorthenport started homeschooling himself *'1930: 'Zorthenport saw a family moving in and he ran away, leaving his home with his stuff *'1950: 'Zorthenport moves out again *'1960: 'Zorthenport moves out once again from the burning presidential house in Russia, And moves to Zorthsville, And became president of the country *'2013: 'Zorthenport meets Orthenport and Torthenport *'2040: 'Zorthenport travels way back to the year 854 to get the Armored Titan power Appearance Zorth Zorthenport is 300 centimeters tall zorth that wears red armor, black sleeves, purple bow tie, black pants with metal shoes, And black hair. His mouth has big teeth and it's very non-lipped, He also has black eyes with white pupils. Overworld Titan Zorthenport's titan is a zorth titan bigger than the Colossus Titan and Rod Reiss's Titan ranging to 1940 kilometers. His titan form is very distinguishing, resembling as the Armored Titan but in zorth titan form. With green-armored marks around his titan form, Yet Zorthenport's titan does not have skin but with the green-armored marks around it, His titan form also has rare white eyes looking like it's relaxed or tired. Pure Titan Not very much about Zorthenport's pure titan, But his pure titan form has purple eyes, straight weird teeth and a muscular body. Pyromaniac-Overworld Titan (Phrase 2 Titan) Zorthenport second phrase of his titan form is very disturbing. It has stoned skin with cracked marks with magma hidden inside, holed-eyes with magma dripping out, A unexpected magma-filled skeleton-like nose, A big mouth covered with magma everywhere with stoned straps sticking outside of his messy mouth. outside of his titan form, He has pumping black smoke coming from his back, his back of his head, his legs and his back of his arms. The smoke was very gigantic, It can ruin the environment or the air quality in the world. Inside of his titan form. It's made out of hydrogen, carbon dioxide and fiery gas, causing his titan body temperature sent to 945,145,470° degrees. Also there's a lot of magma flowing above of the stomach, Possibly can vaporize a devoured person in the magma just by it touching it. Biography Zorthenport was born on December 13, 1905, in Jacksonville, Florida. But he wasn't born with any parents at all, Xen chemicals grow and display to create him. He started to be a little alien creature. He homeschooled himself in his home all year until he grows up in Zorthsville (his place) in 1960 when a few aliens bring him there. After a few years later before he arrived in Zorthsville, He became the mayor just because of how intelligent he showed to the citizens. The people introduced his new home in Zorthsville, It was the Zorth Home Tower. Personality Zorthenport is very aggressive, bossy, ruthless, and a pure evil dictator. He plans very evil plans for his army and his servants to rule the world, Making it into his alien exoplanet called Zorth-15a. And also making humanity extinct and killing a lots of people and getting the DNA from them. He causes malignity upon any hero who is against him, And offensively killing them easily with his powers and weapons, He is very genocidal and arrogant. Declaring on his personality, He caused treason to other universes upon his enemyships of his villainy. He was trying to stop Heroism so he can rule the world without heroes trying to defeat him. His titan powers makes him even more obsessive to his abilities to attack an enemy. For months later, Zorthenport killed Barney Calhoun's best friend, Gordon Freeman with a minigun. That makes Calhoun want to defeat Zorthenport indirectly. He is literally offensive due to his words. Zorthenport is very hectoring because of his dissociate and villainous behavior. Due to his actions, Zorthenport would kill someone with his powers or weapons or even rob a bank. He also will destroy quadrillions of universes with his strong abilities for his harm. Zorthenport is colossal-universally intelligent that he can know everything from math, science, geography, astronomy and more due to his crazy intelligence. The more he does evil stuff, The more eviler he gets. Zorthenport is completely remorseless because he is careless and he doesn't have a feeling guilty or sad. Equipment *Crowbar *Minigun *Laser Eyes List Of Victims Killed By Zorthenport Indirectly *9 numerous groups of scientists from Black Mesa - Destroyed by Zorthenport's minigun *4 numerous groups of guards from Black Mesa - Got violently dismembered or choked by Zorthenport *80 numerous groups of countless marines from HECU - Burned by Zorthenport's laser attacks *Reiner Braun - Got eaten by Zorthenport (as a Pure Titan, unintentional) *Entire population of City 17 - Got destroyed by Zorthenport's spaceship *7 groups of soldiers - Got smashed and burned by Zorthenport (as the Phrase 2 Titan) *780 numerous counts of citizens in the walls - Got destroyed by Zorthenport's Storms (as the Phrase 2 Titan) *55 numerous counts of people from other universes - Got vaporized by Zorthenport and his army *Sonic - escaped from Zorthenport's arm but his body dismembered brutally *Mario - Got decapitated by Zorthenport's supernova punch *7 countless children - Got tricked by Zorthenport with a killing trick with sentries. *All of the protesters in Hong Kong - Got bombed by Zorthenport's atomic bombs *87 unnamed members from the Survey Corps - Got shot and killed by Zorthenport and his friends. Attempted Victims *Gordon Freeman *Mr. Peterson *Bendy *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Zombie Laser Redor *Mario *Jeff The Killer *Dr. Issac Kleiner *Spongebob Powers And Abilities Powers= *'Laser Attacks: Zorthenport could burn anything on sight with this power by powering it up higher *'Enhanced Sight': Zorthenport can see a object or an entity 346,684,546,673,832 meters away like a powerful telescope. If he's done with this ability, He touches his lids of his eyes and automatically turns back to normal. *'Teleportation': Zorthenport can teleport far away or near due to this power. It sometimes requires Enhanced Sight. *'Telekinesis': Zorthenport can move things fast or slow in the same time. *'Manipulation': Zorthenport can make a person or a thing froze by time by using this power like a black hole. *'Choking Manipulation': Zorthenport can choke somebody without holding by raising his hand posed like he's holding something but he's actually not. *'Infinity God Manipulation': One of Zorthenport's strongest powers, Zorthenport turns into a Infinity God by raising and combining all of his powers in one power. Once he does that, He has the ability to fly. *'Relationship-Change Possession': Zorthenport is able to change someone's relationship to another someone by controlling and possessing them with disorders and giving them brain tumors, He can choose dislike or like due to changing their relationships. *'Black Magic': Zorthenport uses this power to haunt someone down to make that person scared endlessly. *'Deleting Manipulation': Zorthenport is able to delete someone or object from existence like a computer. *'Disguising': Zorthenport has the power to disguise as someone for a robbery, spying mission or a killing mission. *'Supernova Punching': Zorthenport can punch someone violently like a supernova. *'Self-Substance': Zorthenport does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to live. *'Crossover-Traveling': Zorthenport has the power to travel to any cartoon, anime, movie, story, or a video game. *'Necromancy': Zorthenport can create an energy ball made out of mass electricity and hurl to somebody violently. *'Oneirokinesis': Zorthenport can manipulate and control brainwaves into nightmares in a sleeping person. *'Umbrakinesis': Zorthenport is able to control darkness and lightness of everything, Even the sun. *'Time Manipulation': Zorthenport can control time backwards and forwards anytime. *'Age Manipulation': Zorthenport can manipulate somebody's age to old or young. *'Universe Manipulation': Zorthenport could control a force of the universe variously. *'Planet Manipulation': Zorthenport can manipulate a planet's appearance, atmosphere, surface and more. *'Reviving Manipulation': Zorthenport is able to revive a dead person. *'Classification Manipulation': Zorthenport can reclassify a person, a animal or a object. *'Fear Inducement': Zorthenport is able to bring fear and despair to his enemies. *'Immortality': Zorthenport is able to live forever, Even other zorthes. *'Death Manipulation': Zorthenport can kill somebody without bare hands or a weapon. All he has to do is to stare at them crazily. *'Disease Spreading': Zorthenport is able to spread plagues and diseases everywhere on the planet. *'Titan Controlling': Like the Beast Titan, Zorthenport could control, create and kill Titans while being a Zorth or a Titan. *'Personality Manipulation': Zorthenport is able to change and manipulate somebody's personality into bad, good, hardheaded, shy, mischievous, and more. *'Weather Manipulation': Zorthenport is able to change the weather into a hurricane, a tornado, a sandstorm, a lightning storm and more storms. *'Event Manipulation': Zorthenport can make bad and good events happen right now like a war, a asteroid coming to hit earth, the sun ready to die, the end of the world, a retrograde, a protestation, a race, a black hole sucking everything including earth and more. *'Omnimalevolence': Zorthenport can create evil demons, gods, new villains, and more, and kill them. *'Life Bringing Manipulation': Zorthenport can bring something to life. *'Titan Scream': Like the Beast Titan/Zeke Yeager, Zorthenport can turn people into titans by screaming so loud. |-| Abilities= *'Charging': Zorthenport uses this ability to bump into someone violently. *'Strength': Zorthenport is extremely strong, His strength level is unknown because it's so colossally strong that it could beat a gigantic monster or a powerful god. *'Stamina': Zorthenport's stamina is at the same power level as his strength. *'Speed': Zorthenport's speed is also the same power level as his strength and his stamina, Faster than light. *'Extraordinary Intelligence': Zorthenport acquires all the knowledge in his mind to power up into a powerful god. *'Flying': Zorthenport uses this ability when he's a Infinity God. |-| Battle Stats and additional information= *'Name:' Zorthenport Vladimir Reagans *'Origin:' Scratch *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 114 *'Tier:' 7-B | High 7-A *'Attack Potency: Universe Level+', fairly high (Had destroyed 340 universes, found some of the Scratch episodes.) *'Speed: Colossally FTL' (capable of the speed of light), likely Omnipresent within the observable universe |'Omnipresent' (became one in spacetime) *'Lifting Strength: Class F', likely higher | Unknown *'Striking Speed: Universal | Unknown' *'Durability: Universe Level+' (survived millions of attacks from the characters) | Unknown (he cannot feel pain) *'Stamina:' Colossally high *'Intelligence:'Extraordinary Genius level' (Smarter than human beings or other entities in the observable universe, Introduced in Episode 5 when Zorthenport showing his skills in the worker room part of the Zorth Home Tower.) Key: Base Form | After showing his skills Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Omiverse Traveller Category:Major Antagonist